Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive
is the Movie War crossover between ''Kamen Rider Drive and Kamen Rider Gaim. The film was released in Japanese theaters on December 13, 2014, and is due to be released on DVD and Blu-ray on May 13, 2015.http://www.orendsrange.com/2015/02/kamen-rider-drive-gaim-movie-wars-full.html Kamen Rider Drive Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze was given to movie-goers upon purchasing tickets for the film. However, only a limited number of copies were available. Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Gaim'': Set after the finale. *''Kamen Rider Drive'': Set between episodes 9 and 10. Synopsis Gaim It begins on the planet Kouta and Mai reside. Suddenly a mysterious enemy appears, then heads for their friends back in Zawame City. What is the enemies’ plan to release the curse of the Over Lords and Helheim? This being has even driven Kouta, who has become an existence like-God. Find out how the series continues after the events of the last episode. http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2014/10/22/kamen-rider-drive-x-gaim-movie-war-2015-synopsis-revealed/ Drive A legendary thief, the Special Unit, and Drive are locked in a showdown. How does the Drive Driver (Mr. Belt) fit in to all of this? http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2014/10/22/kamen-rider-drive-x-gaim-movie-war-2015-synopsis-revealed/ Plot Kamen Rider Gaim: The Last Stage of Advance Kouta Kazuraba and Mai Takatsukasa have succeeded in transferring the Helheim Forest onto another planet in which life thrives in peace. This peace is interrupted by the arrival of a space ship and Megahex, a mechanical lifeform intent on assimilating all life in the universe and become the sole supreme being. After succeeding in assimilating Mai and subduing Kouta in combat, Megahex scans his memory, gaining knowledge of the Armored Riders, sparking its interest and making Earth its next target. Kouta chases him into an interdimensional portal that connects to Earth. Meanwhile, Zawame is steadily recovering from the invasion of Helheim. Takatora Kureshima is heading reconstruction operations, while his younger brother Mitsuzane is continuing his education to follow in his steps, as well as slowly rekindling his friendship with the former Beat Riders. At Drupers, Bando is trying to unsuccessfully impress Oren with a new fruit desert, while Zack and Jonouchi enjoy snacks. Suddenly, the portal opens in the sky revealing Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms trying to stop Megahex from crossing over. After an unbalanced battle on the ground of Zawame City, Takatora, Mitsuzane, as well as Oren, Jonouchi, Zack and Bando are witnesses of Kouta’s defeat as he loses the Kiwami Lock Seed. He reverts back to his human state before being engulfed in a massive explosion in the sky. They barely have any time to grieve before Megahex begins his assimilation process. Mitsuzane, the only one left with a working Sengoku Driver and Lockseed, transforms in to Kamen Rider Ryugen. With the information he obtained from Kouta, Megahex is able to produce two Kurokage Trooper clones. Ryugen manages to defeat them, revealing them to be mechanical clones. However, the real threat comes in the shape of Mecha Ryoma Sengoku, who, with the power of a reconstituted Genesis Driver and newly-obtained Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed, is able to transform into Kamen Rider Duke Dragon Energy Arms. The mecha-rider’s power is too much for Ryugen, who barely escapes, taking along one of the remade Sengoku Drivers from one of the clone’s remains. Gathered at the old Team Gaim garage to tend to Mitsuzane’s injuries, the group assesses the dire situation. With only Mitsuzane able to transform, there seems to be no hope. The unconscious Mitsuzane is visited by Mai, who uses the power left in her to provide the team with a single Helheim fruit that Takatora is able to turn into a new Melon Lockseed. Along with the Sengoku Driver Mitsuzane recovered, Takatora is able to transform again. Aware that this is the most they will get, the brothers decide to confront Ryoma and try to save Mai before everything is lost. The three meet on a bridge to transform and begin to fight. Telling Mitsuzane to go ahead and look for Mai inside Megahex’s ship, Takatora is resolute in settling the score with Ryoma once and for all. While battling, Ryoma explains that Megahex is the collective consciousness of a planet once decimated by the Helheim invasion, whose solution to the problem was becoming one single machine. Being assimilated, Ryoma boasts, has made him one with Megahex thus fulfilling his lifelong ambition of becoming a superior being. Mitsuzane rushes to the space ship and is confronted with mechanical clones of Roidmudes. In spite of not knowing what they are, he fights his way through and into the landed spaceship. Back with Ryoma, Takatora exclaims that his former friend’s ambition was just an empty desire, and that now by siding with Megahex, Ryoma himself has become just as empty and weak. Mustering all his strength, Takatora is able to defeat Ryoma. He acknowledges that Takatora was the stronger one and crumbles into a pile of mechanical debris. Meanwhile, Mitsuzane is able to break into the base and rescue Mai from the pod that she was being held captive in. Megahex, now more dangerous having assimilated the Kiwami Lockseed, decides that Takatora is not worth the trouble assimilating and needs to be destroyed. Kamen Rider Zangetsu cannot keep up with Megahex’s power but Mitsuzane, now with Mai, provides his brother with a Melon Energy Lockseed. Takatora uses it along with the Genesis Driver Ryoma left behind to partially transform into Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin and catch Megahex’s attack before the armor deploys on top of him. Ryugen and Zangetsu Shin can barely match the power of Megahex; Takatora grabs hold of Megahex and orders his brother to shoot. He is hesitant at first, remembering back to how the last time he struck his brother and put him a coma. Takatora tells Mitsuzane to trust him and he fires, but Megahex easily escapes from his grasp and dodges it, resulting in Takatora losing his transformed state. But then Takatora reveals he’s stolen back the Kiwami Lockseed. Enraged, Megahex charges up an attack. Takatora, Mitsuzane and Mai clutch together and put their hands on the Lockseed. Suddenly, a giant orange-shaped shield appears and blocks the attack. Kouta, who had backed himself up in the Lockseed, reappears and reassumes his Over Lord form. Standing together with his friends, they all transform and launch an attack on the weakened Megahex. They finish with a triple Rider Kick that destroys him. To their horror, a new Megahex is instantly formed, revealing that what they defeated was merely an avatar and the core of the mechanical life form is the planet that it came from itself. As long as the planet remains, Megahex can and does produce an infinite amount of avatars, which it now intends to send across the planet to complete the assimilation process. Kamen Rider Drive: The Challenge from Lupin The police receive a challenge letter from the thief “Ultimate Lupin“. A full police operation takes place at the museum and Ultimate Lupin arrives at the scene to make yet another robbery. A Slowdown event reveals that he is a Roidmude and Shinnosuke proceeds to transform into Kamen Rider Drive. Shinnosuke asks Mr. Belt why he was chosen to be Kamen Rider Drive, to which the belt responds that it was not a coincidence and that he has a very big reason for choosing him. Amidst the fight, Lupin is identified as Zoruku Tojo, a famous thief who was active decades ago and now should be a very old man. Shinnosuke’s investigation leads to a castle in which Lupin was said to hide. When investigating inside, he finds a coffin. Expecting to find Tojo inside, Shinnosuke finds Cyberoid ZZZ a mechanical Roidmude body. Mr. Belt then reveals that back when he was Krim Steinbelt, he created Cyberoid ZZZ in order to transcend his human form and prevent the Roidmude threat. However, a very strong will is necessary to control the mechanical vessel and Steinbelt, not feeling confident, decided to freeze Cyberoid and instead transfer his consciousness to the Drive Driver. Tojo, who was at the end of his days, stumbled upon the Cyberoid in hibernation and saw it as the golden opportunity not only to be immortal, but to build a name for himself as the hero who would rid the world of the Roidmudes. Meanwhile, Heart and Brain discuss the situation. Chase, infuriated at the fact that a human is making use of Roidmude technology for his own gain, goes to the castle to eliminate Lupin. Chaser appears with two Roidmudes with the intent of destroying Lupin. Lupin reveals that he was not content with just this new power, he also was able to steal the information about both Chase’s Brake Gunner and the Viral Cores to create his own Lupin Gunner and transform into the powerful Kamen Rider Lupin. A confrontation with Lupin and Chaser ensues resulting in Mashin Chaser being easily blown away. Shinnosuke hesitantly transforms and charges for Lupin. Weary from being easily beaten, Lupin fires off the finishing blow. Mr. Belt breaks off and leaps in the way of Lupin’s attack to save Shinnosuke, leaving the belt heavily damaged and unable to reboot. Lupin declares himself the winner and claims the title of Kamen Rider for himself. Back at the Drive Pit, Shinnosuke is devastated that he may have lost his partner forever, and seems unable to pick himself up even after warm words of encouragement from Kiriko and Rinna. The Shift Cars show Shinnosuke footage of his time as Drive, which reminds him that not only is he first and foremost a police officer, but that Mr. Belt had believed in him when nobody else would. With his confidence back, Shinnosuke starts his engine and vows to catch Lupin. After Shinnosuke leaves, a mysterious figure visits the Drive Pit, revealing himself to be a new, white Rider who asks an inactive Mr. Belt if he has given up already. With his newfound motivation, Shinnosuke summons the entire Special Cases Unit to the old castle telling them he has cornered Lupin revealing that the thief has been posing as a member of the Unit. The culprit is Kiriko, who, in Shinnosuke’s words: “would never give me an encouraging smile like that.” With his cover blown, Lupin reveals himself once more and flees, telling Shinnosuke he has forgotten one important factor: “Where is the real Kiriko?” Shinnosuke is now in a dilemma: should he go and save Kiriko, who is now held captive and hanging by a spider web from a skyscraper, or catch the escaping Lupin, now in a hot air balloon. While Lupin gloats about the impossibility to make the choice, Shinnosuke, without hesitance, goes after him. He tells Lupin that he is first and foremost a police officer, and that he will do both. An angered Lupin knocks Shinnosuke off the balloon. While free-falling, Shinnosuke pleads to the Mr Belt to wake up in an increasing desperate voice. Just as he is about to hit the ground, Mr. Belt reboots and enables Shinnosuke to transform into Drive. He reveals the reason why he chose Shinnosuke: Because just as Mr. Belt was able to reach out for Shinnosuke and give him motivation, Shinnosuke has helped Mr. Belt recover the drive he had lost in the past. With their bonds renewed, Drive and Mr. Belt save Kiriko and confront Lupin with the help of Tridoron. He uses Type Technic and is later aided by Mashin Chaser. After Lupin is defeated, his viral core leaves Cyberoid ZZZ. One of the invading avatars of Megahex suddenly assimilates it, becoming Megahex ZZZ. Movie War Full Throttle Back with Gaim, Ryugen and Zangetsu Shin, Drive appears on the scene and he introduces himself. Gaim states that he is a "God" (which Drive spends the rest of the movie referring to him as). Megahex ZZZ, seeing their combined forces, summons none other than Kaito Kumon, Kamen Rider Baron. Kaito tells Kouta he never changes, and then proceeds to transform into Baron. But instead of attacking the Riders, he attacks Megahex ZZZ, telling him that he’d never surrender to the control of anyone. Megahex ZZZ summons a great amount of minions and the Roidmude executives. Heart, Brain and Mashin Chaser arrive to join the fight on the Rider’s side, not wanting Megahex ZZZ to take advantage of the Roidmude technology. Gaim Kiwami Arms and Drive Type Speed engage Megahex ZZZ but even their combined forces fail to overpower it. Mr. Belt deduces it must be a compatibility problem and Mai produces a Shift Car (Shift Fruit) and a Lockseed (Drive Lockseed) to balance out their powers. This change gives them the advantage, and they succeed in cornering Megahex ZZZ who flees into the portal and back to his planet. Shift Fruit allows Tridoron to become a space ship, and both Drive and Gaim (back to Type Speed and Orange Arms respectively) get into Tridoron. Baron clears the way of enemies so they can give chase. Megahex’s planet is full of turret defenses that relentlessly attack Tridoron and on top of that, Megahex ZZZ transforms into a dragon-like creature, intent on destroying them. After a lengthy battle, Tridoron, with the combined forces of Gaim and Drive, is able to destroy Megahex’s core effectively neutralizing all his avatars and minions. Along these, Kamen Rider Baron silently staggers to his knee. Just as Mashin Chaser is leaving the battle, the mysterious white rider appears for a second time, getting on his motorcycle and leaving the scene. With the threat eliminated, Kouta and Mai visit the tree where Yggdrasill used to stand. Mai asks if he’s really leaving without saying goodbye again. Kouta says it is for the best, but just then Takatora, Mitsuzane, Zack, Oren and Jonouchi appear. Kouta, deeply touched, reverts to his normal self with Mai doing likewise one last time to say farewell. Back in the Drive Pit, Lupin’s core, now a ghostly presence and no longer a threat, tells Shinnosuke that they are eternal rivals, to the amusement of everyone. Lupin still can’t believe that Shinnosuke deduced his identity, to which Shinnosuke replies that if he really knew Kiriko, he’d know she’s incapable of any kind of spontaneous warmth. Kiriko, who had been listening, lashes out at Shinnosuke. The credits showcase the designs of the creatures and Riders, including the new Kamen Rider, Mach. Characters Kamen Riders Armored Riders New Generation Riders And Introducing Allies Gaim *Mai Takatsukasa *Oren Pierre Alfonzo *Hideyasu Jonouchi *Zack Drive *Kiriko Shijima *Jun Honganji *Rinna Sawagami *Kyu Saijo *Genpachiro Otta Villains *Megahex/ZZZ Megahex *Mecha Inves *Mecha Roidmudes Roidmudes *Cyberoid ZZZ *Roidmude 014 *Roidmude 020 *Roidmude 061 Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Kamen Rider Gaim: ***Kachidoki, Kiwami, Drive, Orange **Kamen Rider Baron: ***Banana **Kamen Rider Ryugen: ***Budou, Kiwi **Kamen Rider Zangetsu: ***Melon **Mecha Kurokage: ***Matsubokkuri **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy **Kamen Rider Duke: ***Dragon Fruits Energy *'Arms Change:' **Kamen Rider Gaim: ***Kiwami Arms, Drive Arms, Orange Arms **Kamen Rider Baron: ***Banana Arms **Kamen Rider Ryugen: ***Budou Arms, Kiwi Arms **Kamen Rider Zangetsu: ***Melon Arms **Mecha Kurokage: ***Matsubokkuri Arms **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Duke: ***Dragon Energy Arms *'Weapons summoned in Kiwami Arms:' **Banaspear, Daidaimaru, Musou Saber, DJ Gun, Kurumi Bombers, Donkachi, Melon Defender, Pine Iron, Ichigo Kunai, Mango Punisher, Duri Noko, Kiwi Gekirin, Kagematsu Shin Shift Cars, Signal Bikes, & Viral Cores *'Car Used:' **Type Change: Shift Speed, Shift Wild, Shift Technic, Shift Fruits **Tire Exchange: Justice Hunter, Max Flare *'Type Used:' **Type Speed, Type Speed Hunter, Type Wild, Type Technic, Type Speed Flare, Type Fruits *'Bike Used:' **Form Change: Signal Mach **Signal Exchange: N/A *'Form Used:' **Mach *'Core Used:' **Mashin Chaser ***Chaser Spider **'Tune Form Used:' ***Tune Chaser Spider **Kamen Rider Lupin ***Lupin Blade Cast ;Gaim cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : ;Drive cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * / : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Drive: *Kamen Rider Mach, Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin: *Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Baron: *Kamen Rider Ryugen, Brain Roidmude: *Kamen Rider Duke: *Mashin Chaser: *Heart Roidmude: *Megahex: Crew *Original Concept - Shotaro Ishinomori *Production - Takeyuki Suzuki (Toei), Takashi Hirajo (TV Asahi), Nobori Mamiya, Ryo Matsu (Toei video), Shuji Wada (ASATSU-DK), Naoya Kinoshita (Kinoshita group), Tao Yoshitaka (Bandai) *Planning - Shinichiro Shirakura (Toei), Yuichiro Hayashi (TV Asahi), Kazuo Kato (Toei video), Junichi Hatano (ASATSU-DK), Risa Kadekari (Kinoshita group), Tadashi Onoguchi (Bandai) *Screenplay - Riku Sanjo (Kamen Rider Drive: The Challenge From Lupin, Movie War Full Throttle), Jin Haganeya (Nitroplus) (Kamen Rider Gaim: Advance to the Last Stage) *Music - Shuhei Naruse, Kotaro Nakagawa, Kousuke Yamashita *Shooting - Wataru Miyamoto *Lighting - Shu Tosawa *Art - Shuichi Oshima *Recording - Jiro Horie *Editing - Naoki Nagata *Voicing - Kaoru Soga *Assistant director - Junpei Shiokawa Junpei, Kazuyuki Chatani *Scripter - Reiko Takaiwa *Production manager - Takahiro Itagaki *Line producer - Hiroshi Michiki *Assistant director - Fumie Arakawa, Chiaki Ishii *Creature Design - Takayuki Takeya, Niθ *Character Design - Hideki Tajima (IshinomoriPro), Daisuke Kobayashi, Sojiro Tanaka (PLEX) *Producer complement - Ryusuke Imoto, Shiori Kodaka (Tōei) *Line producer complement - Akihiro Shihtamae *Production desk - Yasuhiro Takenaka Yasuhiro, Midori Miyaji *Creation Production - Toei TV Production *Supervisor - Akira Onodera (IshinomoriPro) *Executive producer - Hajime Sasaki (TV Asahi) *Producers - Norisato Omori, Naomi Takebe, Takashi Mochizuki (Toei), Ayumi Kanno (TV Asahi) *Special effects director - Hiroshi Butsuda (SFX Institute) *Action Director - Hirofumi Ishigaki (Japan Action Enterprise) *Action Director complement - Toshihiro Ogura (Japan Action Enterprise) *Distribution - Toei *Production company - "Drive & Gaim" Production Committee (Toei, TV Asahi, Toei Video, Asatsu DK, Kinoshita group, Bandai) *Director - Takayuki Shibasaki Theme song *" " **Lyrics: Mitsuru Matsuoka **Composition & Arrangement: Mitsuru Matsuoka **Artist: Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE with TEAM Gaim and Drive Notes *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection:' **Kamen Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-01 Matsubokkuri, LS-04 Melon, LS-07 Orange, LS-09 Budou, LS-13 Kiwi, ELS-04 Melon Energy, ELS-HEX Dragon Fruits Energy, LV-02 Rose Attacker, LS-∞ Kiwami *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Heart, Brain, Chase, Roidmude 014†, Roidmude 020†, Roidmude 061† **'Count at episode end:' 90 *Takatora utilizing the Genesis Driver with the Melon Energy Lockseed in its Drive Bay reveals that it is the Energy Lockseed that provides the Genetic Ride Wear. *Since he did not appear in Gaim's summer film or even in his final episode, this is the first film appearance of Kamen Rider Drive. **This is also the first time Drive and Gaim meet each other, as well as the first Movie War film to chronicle the first encounter between the two starring Riders, as the previous Movie Wars were all followed by a pre-series cameo debut. *Coincidentally, this movie was released on the same day as Yuji Ayabe's 37th birthday. *This Movie War marks the first time a couple of things happen: **It is the first to not feature Kamen Rider Double himself. **First not to have monsters from previous series appear at all. **It does not feature the previous Rider assuming different forms (not counting his main and final form), as well as not having an Extra Final Form. **The Secondary Rider from the previous series only appears in the Movie War portion. ***It is a somewhat reversal of Movie War Mega Max where Birth (and Birth Prototype) only appear in the beginning of OOO's portion and completely absent in the Movie War portion due to their Birth Drivers were critically damaged when they fought Poseidon for the first time. **The ending theme featuring the characters from both series singing the song. **It is the first to have the main Riders transforming together into their movie-exclusive forms rather than into their main forms. *This is the second time Ryugen borrows a weapon from another rider, in this case the Kagematsu from one of the Mecha Kurokages. He previously borrowed Gaim's Daidaimaru in episode 47 of Gaim. *Megahex shares similarities to Dragon Ball Z villain, Meta-Cooler/Big Gete Star. Both antagonists are Movie exclusive, and have the ability to make numerous clones of themselves until their cores are finally destroyed. *Kouta does a similar transformation pose to Shinnosuke's when transforming into Gaim Drive Arms. *Tridoron's appearance after being installed with the Shift Fruits Car is a reference to the DeLorean time machine from the ''Back to the Future'' movie trilogy. **Tridoron's flight capability using the Shift Fruits is also similar to the , personal mecha from and , personal vehicle from . *Tojo's Roidmude form, Cyberoid ZZZ, was soon repainted for Chase's Roidmude 000 form, ironically mirroring his Lupin powers being copied from Chase's Mashin Chaser. *Mach's appearance in this movie is somewhat of a combination between Birth's and Beast's debut as Mach appears in multiple occasions while still remaining in his Rider form throughout the film. *A prototype of the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed used by Mecha Ryoma Sengoku here would appear in Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron, taking place during the Gaim series where it is used by Kamen Rider Tyrant. *This is the only movie where Mai Takatsukasa meets Takatora Kureshima for the first time since the Kamen Rider Gaim series ended. *This is the second time to not feature the closing screen on one of the Rider series (similar to Sengoku Movie Battle, only the current rider series to be not added much like Gaim's portion in the previous Movie War). *During Gaim's closing screen, the Lockseeds are not all Gaim's, marking the first and only closing screen to have the rider have his Lockseeds mixed with the others. *The producer [Shirakura made a cameo appearance in Drive s portion. Errors *When Duke activates the Squash function on his Genesis Driver, it erroneously makes the normal "Soda!" sound rather than the more excited "SODA!" which is heard during his transformation. *Both Duke and Zangetsu's Lockseeds mysteriously disappear from their Drivers after they unleash their Squash attacks on each other. In the next shot where Zangetsu is seen looking at Megahex's base, his Melon Lockseed reappears on his Driver again. *When Kouta unlocks the Drive Lockseed, the sound is not from the DX Lockseed, but rather audio from the Drive Driver, specifically just before the announcement of what Type Drive is assuming. **Because the Drive Driver himself is a sentient entity, there is also a slight chance that Steinbelt was speaking in this instance. References External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダー×仮面ライダー_ドライブ&鎧武_MOVIE大戦フルスロットル Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle] at Japanese Wikipedia *Official Movie War website Category:Movie War Movies Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Crossovers